Spear
by linleypls
Summary: What if Jaune knew how to use a spear? He just didn't know it yet. StrongJaune! Semblance!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Try to be gentle, it's my first time. Any tips and advice appreciated. **

* * *

Jaune looked at the warped form of his weapon, Crocea Mors, the blade was missing its tip and the some of the edges of his sword was bent, it's shield was missing some metal over the edges, but that wasn't the worst of it, most of the shield was dented as if had resisted an explosion at point-blank range, which it did, courtesy of his former bully and his explosive mace.

This weapon had finally reached its end, he knew it was old as it was even older than his father, but it was one of the best weapons of its time, but he should have known that nowadays weapons even better existed in every store, after all, isn't it because of our progress on its tools that let us survive against Grimm?

He should have known, it's like comparing a scroll from ten years ago to one of today, their performance was just incomparable.

But he knew he was just making excuses for his incompetence, they were destroyed because he was weak, he couldn't stand up to Cardin in skill nor anyone else in the class. He felt disheartened, and suddenly his father's words rang in his mind.

_"Jaune I don't think you are cut out for this, the moment you changed to a real weapon your skill dropped drastically," his father said as he dropped to the floor with Crocea Mors at either side of him._

_He saw the look on his face, so he quickly continued, "Jaune, I am only saying this because I love you, I just want you to know that the world out there is cruel and tough, and if you fail you should know that you can always come back here"._

He knew what his father was saying, he was soft and he too knew that after all, not everyone would risk their lives for the bully that tormented them, and not only that but also forgiving him afterward as if the only thing he did was bump his shoulder.

Suddenly he heard his partner's voice, "Jaune have you decided what you are going to do?".

He hesitated for a moment, but suddenly he sighed, "I don't know Pyrrha, you heard what Ruby said, it can't be saved, so I'll just take a spare weapon from Beacon's workshop".

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked to the smiling face of his partner who said, "If you want, you can use my weapons".

He was a bit shocked, most people were protective of their weapons, not to the level of calling them their babies as Ruby did, but wouldn't let other people use them even if they were their teammates, they had to be closer than just teammates, after all, they treated them as if they were an extension of themselves.

But he shouldn't expect anything else of his partner who has his back no matter what, even going as far as training him in swordsmanship, and even accepted him after he revealed his fake transcripts.

He was about to accept but he took a look at his locker where the remains of Crocea Mors where. He couldn't let that happen to his partner's weapon, so he said, "Thanks Pyrrha, but I couldn't let that happen to your weapons".

She smiled a bit at that and answered, "Don't worry Jaune, my weapons are more resilient than Crocea Mors".

He shook his head and said, "I couldn't let anything happen to your weapons, and you already do so much for me..."

She seemed a bit insistent on this as she said, "Don't worry Jaune, wear and tear is normal for weapons, I wouldn't blame you if they were damaged".

He stood firm, "You already do too much Pyrrha, I couldn't use your weapons as well, but don't worry Pyrrha, I'll make a weapon this weekend, I'll ask Ruby for her help, so it will only be a single fight". It was Thursday, and you would only be called out to fight if you didn't fight the previous class, so he would be safe on Friday.

He could see Pyrrha reluctantly nodding, and he said to her as he stood up from the bench, "Combat class should be starting soon so I should hurry."

"I'll go with you, to make sure you pick a decent weapon," Pyrrha said, but he pointed towards her school uniform and said, "You'll be late if you do that, and as much as Ms. Goodwitch likes you, she will give you detention".

She had a disgruntled look as she said, "Fine" and she then pouted a bit and said, "and she doesn't like me as much as any other student".

He snorted at that and said, "Pyrrha you are the only student she smiles and congratulates when she gives advice".

She just sulked a bit more, turned him around and proceeded to push him out of the locker room and said, "Maybe, now go, you will be late if we continue talking".

He laughed as he told her that he would see her in class and headed towards Beacon's workshop.

A few minutes later he arrived and told the teacher in charge that he needed a weapon, he pointed towards a room in the far end of the workshop and told him that he needed to sign a form after he chose his weapon. He thanked him and headed towards the room, and once he opened he was shocked, there was a giant room with all types of weapons, no wonder Ruby liked to be here.

He didn't have much time to choose so he headed towards the first set of sword and shield he saw, he tested their weight as he grabbed them, but they felt _off_, something he still he hadn't grown used too, he felt this was because he felt the weight of this weapon, not their physical weight, but of the responsibility of what they entailed, they were weapons that could take lives. He sighed and he was about to walk out of the room but something caught his eye… there was wood on one of the weapons racks.

Before he knew it he was in front of the weapon, it was a wooden spear as tall as he was with a metallic point, in the end, he felt as if it was calling him, so he laid the sword and shield on the rack and grabbed the spear.

The moment he grabbed it he felt that everything was right with the world, he felt that this was where he should be, and before he knew it, his aura flooded the spear in a way it never did with Crocea Mors. It was contained perfectly, not a speck out of place. He had a sigh of content, he knew he had to take this spear.

He played with it for a bit, made a few stabs, swings, and did the same with one hand, he twirled it with his fingers and it moved extremely fast. He had this sense of control he never had with a sword and shield, it moved as he was moving his arms, something he had done to many times to count.

He wondered why he felt this way, but as he felt the texture of wood he remembered how he trained with his father.

_His father threw a stick at him that was as tall as him and said, "Jaune we will use this when we train"._

_He felt confused, this wasn't what he was expecting when his father said he would train him, training with sticks it's as if they were playing! _

_But seeing his father's face he knew he was serious, he asked carefully, "Dad? Why are we using sticks?"_

_His father was staring at him in the eyes as he said, "Because fighting is dangerous, and you will need something to simulate a weapon, and there's no way I am giving something with an edge to any kid". _

_He pouted a bit but didn't say anything._

_Every day they would use a stick to train him until he decided that a stick wasn't cutting it, but there was no way he would take a weapon from his father, so he decided to make a sharp end in his stick._

_His dad said that he approved of it because he could learn different moves with it, and there was no way he could hurt him with it. _

Suddenly he felt incredibly stupid, he had used a spear for years, it's no wonder his skill with the sword and shield was so pathetic. He wanted to smash his head against the wall and also his father's, he always thought he was training him to use the sword and shield but now he realized he was simply teaching him to fight with no weapon in mind.

He remembered that his father used the end of his stick to hold it as if he was using a sword, but he just did whatever it felt right. He groaned and thought to himself, 'Goddamn selective intelligence!', that was something his mom used to say about them, his father and himself, sometimes they were very smart but there were other times where they were airheaded.

Suddenly he realized that he was in a hurry and took the spear and left towards the room. When he found the teacher, he was looking at him weirdly and it was because of the spear but he didn't care, he signed the form and ran towards the class.

The moment he stepped into the classroom the bell rang, and Ms. Goodwitch said looking at him, "It looks like we have a volunteer for the first match".

He resisted the urge to groan at that, he received the opposite treatment of his partner, Ms. Goodwitch didn't like him at all and did not attempt to hide it.

As he headed towards the edge of the arena to jump off the stands, he looked towards his team and friends, and they mostly had expressions of worry or confusion, he probably guessed it was because of the spear he was holding, the only one different was Weiss who looked at him as if he was an idiot.

Suddenly Professor Goodwitch called out to him, "Come on Mr. Arc don't waste any more time". She had called out to Cardin when he wasn't paying attention and he was already heading towards the center of the stage.

He jumped off the stands and as he was falling he pushed the end of the spear towards the wall, to give himself a little push, and he landed in a little trot towards the center of the stage. He saw Professor Goodwitch had a raised eyebrow towards him, but he didn't know what that was about.

He then looked towards Cardin who looked towards the spear and said, "Giving up on using the sword and shield, maybe you will be a bit of a challenge now" he looked towards his cocky smirk that was even bigger than before and knew he didn't think that was the case.

He was already used to his cocky attitude so he didn't care, he just wanted to know how good he was with a spear, so he looked towards Professor Goodwitch trying to signal to start the match, which she did.

He held the spear pointing it towards the ceiling, and said to Cardin, "Why don't you start us off?". Cardin shrugged and charged him.

Cardin was soon a few meters in front of him reading his mace backward, possibly trying to end this as soon as possible. That was why he looked shocked when the spear came down at an extremely fast pace towards his head and he couldn't dodge the tip. He was dazed when he was hit and he took this moment to grab his spear one-handed, and took a step and turned extremely fast, hitting Cardin with the metal tip across his face and sending him across the arena.

There was only silence across the classroom, Jaune didn't care he simply charged towards Cardin as he stayed in the floor seemingly shocked.

He once again swiped with his spear across his face and Cardin slid across the floor, but this time he tried to stand up and when he looked at him charging again, he smashed his mace and used his semblance to delay and direct the explosion towards him.

He used his spear like a pole to help him jump high up to evade the explosion and came down towards standing up Cardin with his mace ready to smash him down. He didn't panic, he knew exactly what to do.

As he came down towards Cardin, his mace was coming towards where he would be, but he grabbed his spear with both of his hands and pressed the tip of the spear towards the length of the mace, just beneath the mace's head. This managed to slow if not stop the mace's momentum. Then his left foot landed on Cardin's shoulder and Jaune reeled back his right leg and kicked his face sending him across the arena once again.

He maneuvered his spear towards the ceiling once again and held it with his shoulder as he fell towards the ground so that it wouldn't slow down his fall. Once he fell on the ground he quickly sprinted towards Cardin, and he looked angry but when looked into his eyes he saw desperation as if he was trying to cling to something but the thread was being cut… by him.

He almost hesitated, but the words from his father came back to him.

_'Jaune I don't think you are cut out for this'_

He steeled his resolve and he knew he had to end this, he needed to do this for himself, he couldn't be so soft anymore.

Once he approached Cardin he lowered his spear and held it with both hands, and once again Cardin tried to do a sweep with his mace, but he did something he could only do with a spear, he moved it quickly and it bent trapping Cardin's mace and he hesitated for a moment when he looked in his eyes, he looked scared, but he just thought to himself:

'_Just focus on the tip of the spear'._

He could feel his aura burst with energy and strength he didn't know he had, and he pushed his spear past the mace and towards Cardin's chest, he suddenly heard a crack, and Cardin was against the arena's wall with cracks around him.

He stood blandly as he lowered his spear with a single hand and as its tip touched the ground he thought to himself, '_Did I do that?'_.

Then his face snapped towards the aura bars and he looked towards Cardin's and there was barely any of it left, but that meant that he was fine, his aura took all of the damage, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Pyrrha was worried when she saw her partner arrive just in time, she knew that Professor Goodwitch didn't like Jaune, so she was worried she would use it as an excuse to put him against Yang or Nora, heavy-hitters that didn't know how to hold back.

But when she saw the weapon he was holding that was the least of her worries, she should have gone with him. For God's sake, he was holding a mostly _wooden_ spear, she highly doubted there was a worse weapon in the workshop. She then saw Jaune looking their way before getting called out by Professor Goodwitch, but despite looking him for a second he looked _calmer_.

Then she heard Ruby's voice, "I'm not hallucinating, right? He is holding a wooden spear".

She looked towards team RWBY, and saw the face of Yang about to do a terrible pun or innuendo, she just knew her face when she did that, a small smirk with eyes looking around expecting a good reaction, but Blake saw it as well and said, "Well it does have a metal tip", Yang's smirk just grew wider, but thankfully Ren tapped her shoulder and pointed towards Ruby. That got her to stop, but she did have a disgruntled look on her face.

She looked towards her teammates and both of them looked worried after all they had never seen him wield a spear before, and he was already beaten hard enough with his previous weapons, and now he was using something they had never seen him use before.

But then Pyrrha heard, Yang's voice and had to blush, "Well you know what they say about guys with large aura, they wield _spears_ not swords".

Everyone except Ruby and Ren was blushing, even Blake, and before Ruby could ask something the match started.

She was astonished when Cardin laid on the ground after charging at Jaune. He looked fast and strong instead of his usual clumsiness and hesitation.

It was the first time he saw him like this, relentless, the way he attacked didn't let Cardin breath, and he only looked forward there was no glancing around towards his weapons like in their practice sessions. No… wait he was relentless before but differently, he would always try his best to stand up and defend himself, it just looked so different when he was on the offensive.

She was again shocked when he used his spear to jump towards Cardin and also evading the explosion. But she was immediately worried when she saw the mace coming his way, but it suddenly stopped by a spear and she saw Jaune with one foot on Cardin's shoulder and kicking him in the _face_ with the other.

She could hear a bit of movement on the stands, people were wincing at the sound of the kick and she heard Nora say excitedly, "Yeeees! Kick his face in!". She sweatdropped at that and she knew she wasn't the only one.

The moment he touched the ground he rushed forward, like a predator going for its prey, but Cardin reacted faster than before and was already standing up and went for a swipe with his mace, but Jaune came to a full stop, moving his spear so that it trapped the mace and with a smooth motion pushed his brightly lit spear towards Cardin's chest, and he smashed against the arena's wall and there was only silence in the classroom.

But then Yang spoke softly towards them, "Wow, Jaune _pounded_ Cardin into the wall with his spear" and they were blushing again, and this time even Ruby got it and said, "Yaaaaang!".

She looked towards her partner, he looked shocked at what he did, but then his face snapped towards the aura bars and he sighed in relief, she too looked towards them and saw Cardin with barely any aura left, and was glad that her partner was still caring as always.

But then he looked at his weapon and said, "It's much better than a stiff sword". Yang instantly burst into laughter and some of the boys of the class as well, but most of the girls where blushing. Jaune only had a questioning look until he realized what he said and was blushing as well.

Suddenly Professor Goodwitch's voice resounded across the classroom, "Silence". Everyone that was talking or laughing stopped immediately and looked towards the Professor.

Professor Goodwitch then said, "Team CLDR, bring your leader to the infirmary." And as they went towards their knocked out leader, Professor Goodwitch looked towards Jaune and said, "Your best performance so far Mr. Arc. I want you to come to my office after class. Now for the next match…" she looked at her scroll, but then Jaune said, "P-Professor Goodwitch, I can continue fighting".

Pyrrha then looked towards the aura bars and it was true, he was almost at full aura, she didn't know how to exactly feel about that, he had dominated Cardin, and although he was weak compared to herself Ren, Nora, and team RWBY, he was no pushover over the rest of the class.

Professor Goodwitch looked at Jaune for a moment and said, "Alright" and then raised her voice to the rest of the class and said, "Any volunteers?", A few hands were raised in the stands, but the most was right at her side, all of team RWBY and Nora had raised her hands. Eventually, Professor Goodwitch said, "Miss Schnee, please come over to the arena".

She was immediately worried, Weiss didn't like Jaune at all, after all, he spent the first two months chasing after Weiss and during that time she made it clear and although he had stopped after the incident at Forever Fall, Weiss still treated him like a nuisance, so she might not hold back at all. Besides, she was the opposite of Cardin in every way, small and fast, something he hadn't fought before.

As Weiss left towards the arena Yang said playfully, "Careful, he might pound you into the wall like Cardin", Weiss had a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks as she snorted and replied, "He won't even touch me".

She then heard Nora say excitedly, "Come on fearless leader, break her legs!". Jaune just smiled at them, and unlike most times he seemed confident as he twirled his spear with his fingers. It was obvious now.

Pyrrha said out loud, "Jaune knows how to use the spear".

She could see Ren frowning and in thought before he said, "The question is, Why didn't he use a spear before?".

She could see the rest of team RWBY and his teammates in thought before Nora said, "Maybe he didn't know?", She knew that was impossible but Ren had a look of realization on his face as he said, "It could be his semblance, spear mastery, he didn't get hit at all during the fight, but his aura isn't full, so it could be the use of his semblance".

They could see the looks of their friends they looked as if they were going to agree but Blake said, "Could be, or it could be something else, we could just ask him".

They all nodded at that and watched as the match was about to start.

* * *

Jaune wanted to fight again, it was something he hadn't felt since he arrived at Beacon, but the reason he wanted to fight, besides the thrill he felt during the last right, was because of the feeling he felt when he smashed Cardin into the wall, his aura flared and he felt full of strength, it was something he had forgotten, he had felt it twice during the trip of Forever Fall, when he was getting hit by Cardin and when he beheaded the Ursa.

Now he felt it again, and he had the suspicion that it was his semblance, but he still felt..._clouded_ about it, he had used it but it wasn't unlocked, he needed to press on this feeling and he needed pressure and what better than a fight. He let a small smile of excitement, and when Weiss saw him she had an expression of displeasure and said, "Don't get your hopes up, you only defeated Cardin".

He felt even more excited when she said that, and his smile grew wider, he didn't know exactly why.

Did he feel confident enough to defeat her? No, he didn't.

Did he think she would win her if he defeated her? He knew he wouldn't, he knew he had more important things to do after Forever Fall, he needed to do right by his team, prove to be a worthy leader and as he stopped asking her out he saw her attitude for what it truly was, disdain, he was only a bother and once he realized that his crush slowly died down over the two months.

He suddenly arrived at the answer, he wanted to prove himself that he belongs here, he wanted to be able to say he was strong enough for his team and wanted to shut up all the voices that said that he was a loser and only got so far because of his team.

He suddenly heard Professor Goodwitch voice, "Ready Mr. Arc?", He nodded at her and she asked Weiss, "Yes, Ms. Goodwitch", and Professor Goodwitch started the match.

He held the spear in his right hand knowing that the previous trick he did on Cardin won't work on Weiss, as she was smart and would see right through it.

He was looking right at Weiss when suddenly a glyph appeared behind her and she disappeared from his eyes, the only thing he felt was wind going to his face and the movement of his hair before he felt a sharp pain in his back, he quickly turned and swiped with his spear but hit nothing but air.

He quickly steadied himself and looked around, he saw her in front of him smirking. He was somewhat pissed because she was looking down on him but quickly decided that he needed to focus. Now he just looked at her and he could feel his aura strengthening.

She once again used her semblance to cast a glyph and he could barely see that she was launched towards his far left side, he guessed she would make another glyph to go straight towards him so he quickly turned to face her and she was about to stab him, he tried to punch her with his left hand but she was too fast and managed to push him back and she was gone again.

The moment he recovered his footing he turned and swiped with his spear, she managed to duck the swipe and continue, he steeled himself and he could feel his aura do the same. He could feel the stab, it was painful but not as agonizing as before, so he pushed back with his body and tried to grab the rapier but she maneuvered around him and went past him.

He knew that if things kept going this way, he would just be chipped away, so he needed to do something, but there was little he could do, he had no range and Weiss would see him from a mile away if he tried something.

He had to do something he wouldn't be proud of, borrowing a move from Cardin's book. He held back his sigh and said with an arrogant tone, "Is that all you got? I thought you'd be better, _Snow angel". _

She growled at him and a glyph appeared behind her, he knew he couldn't attack her at close range she could outmatch him with her agility, but she couldn't dodge when she used her glyphs to launch herself.

So the moment the glyph appeared he took a big step and concentrated on the tip of the spear as he did with Cardin, and threw it with all his strength in a straight line, but he didn't stop at the first step instead he started to run.

The second his spear left his hand it reached Weiss, he had no idea where it exactly hit but he didn't care, she was on the floor struggling to stand up and his spear was nailed to the floor half the distance to Weiss.

He reached his spear before Weiss could stand up and quickly took it as he ran, though it did slow him down as it broke the floor, and due to the delay Weiss was on her feet when he reached her.

He knew what the first thing his classmates did when they are on the back foot, they tried to retreat and collect themselves, and as they were on the edge of the ring and he held his spear on the right he knew Weiss would use his left side as it would leave her more space to retreat, so he quickly thrust his spear towards his left side the moment a glyph appeared.

She hit the shaft _hard_, and the wood bent and rebounded her body backward smashing against the wall, he grabbed his spear with both his hands and thrust towards Weiss, but before he could hit her a wall of ice appeared stopping his thrust but not without taking a sizeable chunk of the wall with him.

He did another thrust but this time with his strengthened aura and nailed his spear on the wall going almost half of its length, he quickly noticed that she was gone. He hastily took out his spear and the moment it was out, he felt a barrage hit him continuously.

He didn't know how long he was beneath the barrage but he knew it felt like an eternity, it felt cold and was chilling him to the bone, it hurt like hell, getting hit by an Ursa would be better, maybe even getting hit by Yang and her semblance would be better, at least it would end fast, he wouldn't feel suffocated, but he wouldn't give up now. He wouldn't. **He couldn't.**

He roared as he put his arms in front of him and was starting to push back, before he knew it he was running and his vision wasn't only light blue, now he could see the rest of the arena, he could see Weiss who looked shocked, but quickly created threw large lances of ice a huge contrast to the small ones she created to barrage him.

He dodged the first one, smashed the second one with his spear, and used his _amplified _aura to fuel his defenses and just smashed through the third one, though it only managed to slow him down a little.

He quickly was in front of Weiss who looked shocked at how easily he dealt with Ice lances, he smashes his spear towards her vertically as if it was a staff, but she managed to use her glyphs to dodge. The ground _cracked_ in a goddamn crater around the center of the impact, not to the level of Yang or Nora but big nonetheless.

There was a moment of silence before Professor Goodwitch said, "Weiss Schnee is the winner" His head snapped towards the screen, and he was in the red but just barely, while Weiss was just barely above him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wasn't expecting such a great response, thanks for the support. For those of you wondering, No Harem. I'm having doubts about this chapter let me know what you think. I had to check it a few times after uploading it, sorry. Every time I read it there were more mistakes. **

* * *

Jaune was shocked not only because he was in the red but because Weiss was almost there as well.

But he realized after some thought, that the spear throw with his amplified aura combined with how fast Weiss moved with her glyphs must have hurt her. Besides she uses her aura a fair amount during the fight, the use of her semblance and dust must have drained her aura. He was still shocked though, he only managed to hit her twice really.

Then he heard Ms. Goodwitch call out to them to review their fight. As they were walking to the center of the arena, he saw Weiss giving him a cold look. He couldn't blame her really, he had manipulated her into rushing him and suffered a lot by doing that. He tried giving her an apology, but Ms. Goodwitch spoke first, "Ms. Schnee, do you know what you could have done better?"

Weiss responded with the chipper attitude she has when she's talking to teachers, "Yes, Professor Goodwitch, I shouldn't have let my opponent get the better of me with trash talk ".

Ms. Goodwitch frowned and he could already see Weiss suffering, as her smile faltered and her pose crumbled a bit, then Ms. Goodwitch said, "That's only the beginning, since the start of the match you underestimated Mr. Arc, despite the overwhelming evidence that he is more skilled with a spear than he will ever be with a sword and shield" Ouch, not exactly an insult but more of a fact, hurtful nonetheless.

She continued not caring about his flinching, "Ms. Schnee, you had seen Mr. Arc's fight against Mr. Winchester, he managed to defeat him without taking a single hit, a deep contrast to his record" Come on! It wouldn't hurt her to_ not _insult him with more facts!

She didn't care about his groaning and continued, "Yet you still chose to taunt him repeatedly, it wouldn't be such a grave mistake if you had noticed that he wasn't reacting and charging wildly but was instead choosing to adapt to your speed, and due to your taunting, he had ample time to do so". He was surprised, he received a compliment!. But Weiss was receiving the lecture in full.

Weiss was crumbling under her stare and lecture, her gaze shifting to the sides, trying to avoid Ms. Goodwitch's gaze. But she didn't stop, she was merciless, "You could have easily won this match if it weren't for your arrogance, Mr. Arc has no ranged weapons, while you are a skilled user of dust and you are substantially more agile than him, you could have easily dealt with him at a long-range".

He was worried about Weiss, Ms. Goodwitch was destroying her confidence, and although he had seen her give more condemning lectures, he had never seen Weiss beneath such a lashing, he hadn't even seen her receive a lecture since she arrived at Beacon, and this one was harsh.

But there was something that was bothering him about what Ms. Goodwitch said, she had said that he should be an easy opponent towards Weiss. So now the question was, Why would she choose her as my opponent? Did she enjoy choosing people that hate my guts as my opponents? He doubted that he knew while Ms. Goodwitch was strict she was also fair, and she was so...bit-strict with him because he was the weakest in class and had much more to improve.

He didn't have more time to think, as Ms. Goodwitch turned towards him and said, "Now, Mr. Arc, what is it that you could have done better?". He hoped he was right, he certainly didn't enjoy her lectures, so he said hesitantly, "I should have left my weapon behind and tried to get it after I was in a better position." She was looking at him as if expecting more, and his mind quickly went into overdrive and he found his answer after a moment of silence. "I should have also kept more of a _cool_ head when I escaped the Ice dust, to keep my swings contained".

She certainly didn't appreciate the pun, and he blamed Yang for infecting him and blamed the universe for the symptoms coming at an unfortunate time. He could hear groaning from the stands and choked laughter and he knew it belonged to Yang, but Weiss that was right next to him made no movement, he had to talk to her afterward.

He could see Ms. Goodwitch give him a disapproving gaze, she then sighed and spoke towards the class, "Silence". Again, everyone was silenced, and he could see why she didn't like him, it was twice now that he had interrupted the flow of the class, other teachers might be more tolerant, but this was Glynda Goodwitch, he wouldn't be surprised if she lived on the air of discipline and him making everyone distracted didn't help at all.

She looked at him and said with a sigh, "Yes, you are correct" and after a moment of silence she continued, "You also did a spectacular job taunting your opponent", he didn't feel that was a praiseworthy action, but he didn't interrupt, as she stepped forward to address all the students, "And this goes to all of you, can anyone explain to your classmates, Why I do not correct your language after your fights?".

There was silence across the class and he could see Pyrrha and Blake, about to talk but he was faster, "Because, Morale is half the battle, meaning a fight is more than a physical exchange but also a psychological one as well, and with trash talk, we can affect our enemy's mental state and use it to our advantage".

The silence in the class and the looks his classmates were giving him as if they were seeing a flying pig, got him nervous and a bit angry, he was smart, just… not all the time, but smart nonetheless.

Finally, Ms. Goodwitch turned around and with her usual expression said, "Yes Mr. Arc you are correct, that is a reason, but not all of it" Of course it's not all of it.

She turned around and turned to the rest of the class again, "Because as future Huntsman and Huntresses you will have to fight against criminals and they will do everything in their power to stop you, they will fight dirty, they will taunt you, they may even target innocents", there was a now somber air lingering in the classroom.

She let a small pause, and he could feel the tension rising and then she spoke, "And you need to be prepared, that's why the only rule when fighting in this class is to stop when a fighter's aura reaches red, everything else is fair".

He could feel something was missing, they were encouraging them to fight dirty… then realization struck him, they must protect and if fighting dirty is what makes the difference then do so, is what she was telling them.

There was another moment of silence before Ms. Goodwitch said, "Mr. Arc and Ms. Schnee please head over to the stands". Weiss went through the exit that was on her side of the arena, he didn't know if it was because of the lecture, the fact that she was low on aura, or because she was wearing a skirt.

He followed her through the tunnel, and he could see that she was with her head down with Myrtenaster nailed into the floor and with both hands on the grip, he couldn't see her eyes it was covered by her white hair.

He approached her slowly and asked, "H-hey Weiss, you okay?", Her head snapped towards him, and she looked _angry, _Myrtenaster zoomed in front of his neck but that wasn't the scariest part, it was the eyes, her light blue eyes felt as if they were trying to freeze him, and he knew he flinched stepped back and held his hand up with his spear on his right hand, parallel to the ground, and she hissed at him as she took a step with every word and he too stepped back with each word "What. Are. You. Doing. Here".

He blocked his instinct to scratch the back of his head and also tried to ignore the weapon on his neck, and said looking in her eyes, "I want to apologize and thank you".

That got her to lower her weapon, she now looked a bit confused but angry nonetheless, "What do you want to thank me for?".

This he had to scratch the back of his head as he said, "Well you helped me unlock my semblance", she snorted at that, "I didn't do anything, I just fought you", he shakes his head and said, "Without fighting you I don't think I would have unlocked my semblance". She didn't say anything and looked at him as if expecting something.

Right! He hadn't apologized yet, he then said looking a bit ashamed and glancing at the side, "Sorry for taunting you in the match", she replied in a cold tone, "You heard what Professor Goodwitch said, you have nothing to apologize for", the cold tone makes him think otherwise, "No, I used your feelings against you, and although it may not be the last time I still wanted to apologize".

She had a disgruntled look but squeezed out, "Fine, but that was my fault", but she wasn't moving, as if she was expecting something else and he could feel her dismissing his apology as if she wanted him to apologize for something else.

He didn't know what to do, there was an awkward silence between them, and she was still angry, but less than before and now she was getting impatient, he started to think, he didn't know what she wanted to him apologize for... he hadn't had a proper conversation with her in months! Wait...

Then as she snorted and turned around with an angry and displeased expression did he realize what she wanted, he quickly caught up with her back and said hastily, "I'm also sorry about being so persistent about asking you out".

Her anger and displeasure eased but wasn't gone as she said with an edge, "Took you long enough" he had an embarrassed expression, since the trip to Forever Fall he never had a proper conversation with Weiss, so despite he stopped asking her out he never really apologize for annoying her so much.

After a moment of silence he heard Weiss say, "Apology accepted, but you better not ask me out again", he had a bright smile on his face as he walked shoulder to shoulder with her and said, "I promise I will never ask you out" he paused for a moment before he continued "and you know an Arc never goes back on his word".

She raised an eyebrow at that but didn't question it, she then said, "Maybe I can spend some time with Pyrrha now", it took him a moment to realize what she meant, during this last two months he and Weiss had been avoiding each other and as Pyrrha is usually with him they hadn't talked much. But Pyrrha didn't seem to mind that much…

He got an idea, he said to Weiss with a teasing voice, "Want some advice?", she snorted and said, "Why would I want your advice?", his smirk grew wider and he said, "Because out of the eight of us you will have the hardest time to become good friends with Pyrrha".

That got her to stop walking, she looked at him with a cold look and said in a frigid tone, "Explain", though it was much less threatening than before, he put his left hand on his hip and twirled the spear with his right hand as he said, "Well that's were the advice comes in. First, don't talk about business".

She gave him a questioning look and he explained, "Well you want to be friends with her, right?" She nodded, he continued, "Pyrrha kinds of…" he had contemplating look on his face as he looks for the right words, and Weiss wasn't getting impatient, she was just waiting for him, finally he said, "clams up, she will try her best to run away from the conversation, it happened once in Vale, a businessman wanted Pyrrha to sponsor something, she just shut him out and we got out of there as soon as we could".

He stopped twirling the spear and left it leaning against his shoulder and he continued, "And you know you kind of talk sometimes about business and I can tell, she would rather talk about something else. This also goes for the tournaments".

He stopped and let a smile grow on his face as he saw Weiss fidget, he knew why Yang likes to mess with Weiss, It's fun. Then she finally relented she sighed as she said, "Fine" he didn't say anything, she had an annoyed expression when she said, "I want your advice".

He laughed a bit and she glared at him but it didn't bother him, "Okay, well…" he thought for a bit and he then grabbed his spear and leaned on it, finally he said, "You have to be less formal around her, that also causes her to put her defenses, you know, that fake smile she has". She seemed a bit reluctant but nodded.

He then leaned into her, at that moment he heard something but ignored it and said, "Now the most important of all…" she was more attentive than ever as he had a serious expression on his face, finally after a moment of silence he said with a smile, "You need to have _fun". _

He certainly didn't expect that shocked look or the kick that came afterward, and she said angrily, "I know that you doofus!" He couldn't help but laugh and say, "I know why Yang teases you, it's fun"

That got her to storm off but before she couldn't get very far before he caught up with her and said, "I may have been teasing you a bit, but I meant it", She didn't stop and he wasn't sure she believed him, he then said seriously, "Are you sure you know that? You see how much fun she has with Nora, Ruby, and Yang".

That got her to stop and she looked at him with a measuring gaze and asked, "Then what do I talk to her about?", He shrugged and said, "I know you are more than those few things, figure it out yourself" he then continued walking and in a moment Weiss caught up and asked seriously, "Why are you helping me?".

This time he stopped, "Two reasons really, I think you can be a great friend if she gives you the chance" she seemed a bit confused at that, and he explained, "Ruby's told me how much you help her with her schoolwork, and not everyone would spend that much time helping a friend, I also see you have a lot of fun with Ruby and the rest of your team, even if you act so cold", she still seemed a bit confused but he decided to ignore it.

He then continued with a soft voice, "And I think having someone close that can understand you can go a long way" he didn't have to explain that, and after a moment her expression softened and had an expression of understanding.

They continued walking for a moment and he knew he had to say something to her. He couldn't say so much about his partner without warning her.

He stopped walking and she too stopped and looked back at him with a questioning expression, he simply said to her as he looked at her light blue eyes, "Weiss. Don't make me regret this" and he simply walked past her as she stiffened up.

Eventually, she caught up and she said seriously, "I won't".

They walked in silence as they finally reached the stands, they would have arrived much earlier if not for all the stopping, they might even get detention, not that he regretted it, he was finally on 'good' terms with Weiss, he wasn't so sure about her, maybe he ruined Weiss's perfect record?

He then heard Weiss's voice and was snapped out of his thoughts, "You won't get so lu-" he had a satisfying feeling when she didn't finish her sentence, she then corrected herself, "I won't play around next spar". He let a small smile and said, "I'm sure you won't". And they arrived at their team's seats and they were giving them weird looks.

* * *

Ruby wasn't worried about her partner's fight, she was more worried about her first friend at Beacon, Jaune, she knew Weiss didn't like Jaune. At all.

So she might overdo it in the fight, and she might also take out her anger on him, she knew Weiss acted like a princess or heiress as she says, but she was also petty and held on to grudges and although Jaune had stopped asking her out she was still annoyed with him.

So she wasn't surprised at all when Weiss was toying with Jaune, it was obvious to see, she was using only a single glyph, the one she uses to launch herself and she wasn't using it repeatedly like she does when she fights her. Also, she wasn't using any dust, her main form of ranged attacks. But she was also relieved, at least Jaune was having a better time than she expected.

That was because Jaune was reacting faster and faster, and although he is getting stabbed he doesn't stop looking for Weiss. She had to admire that, getting hit by Myrtenaster hurts a lot, the only one that can ignore the pain like Jaune is Yang.

Suddenly Jaune was taunting Weiss and she was instantly worried about him. Did he want to lose faster?

But she instantly got the answer, he wanted to win. She could see that Weiss was pissed and she rushed towards Jaune, but he looked that he knew that beforehand because he threw his spear in her direction, and it shined with a faint light as it rotated. She wasn't sure where the spear hit Weiss, because she could see their auras crashing. White met Light blue and Weiss was thrown back.

She had to wince at that and she had suffered the same when she used her semblance to rush at Yang only to get a fist that was augmented with her speed.

The next thing she saw was Weiss struggling to stand up and Jaune running up to his spear and taking it off the ground along with the floor and it only managed to slow him down a bit.

She got the same feeling with his fight against Cardin. She could see a bit of Yang in Jaune, maybe it started with the hair she wasn't sure. Neither of them backed down, but they did it in different ways, Yang did it forcefully and Jaune adapted to it, like when the explosion came towards him, he avoided it with his spear, Yang wouldn't have cared and just charged straight through, and now that he used that flexible spear she also saw it in their weapons.

But she didn't have more time to think about it, Jaune had Weiss against the wall, and she forcefully blocked Yang's comment to come up again in her mind.

Weiss tried to get away but Jaune somehow knew where she would go and moved his spear. Making Yang's comment come true, and by the movement of seats next to her, she knew that her sister was laughing, and she looked next to her and Blake had a smirk on her face. She knew they wouldn't let Weiss live this down.

At the moment she wasn't looking, Weiss had made a massive ice wall in her place, though there was a part of it missing. She knew her partner had panicked, she normally wouldn't use so much dust at once, but she managed to use her glyphs to jump and escape from the wall as Jaune thrust his spear and went right through the ice wall and into the arena's wall.

Weiss was _pissed_, in a way she never thought possible, she just created a lot of glyphs and created small ice lances and barraged Jaune as he took out his spear and there was only white mist.

Weiss wasn't stopping and it had been a while since she started, and there wasn't any movement from Jaune's spot, but he was still in the yellow, and she could hear a bit of movement from behind, where the rest of JNPR was seated, and she knew they were worried.

Suddenly a roar came from Jaune's spot and he came out pushing out with his arms crossed and his spear on his right hand. The moment he was visible his roar came to a stop and he slowly started running against the small ice lances and she could finally have a good look at him, his white highlights grew and took a bit more of his hair and there was this glow of white surrounding him like it does Yang when she uses her semblance.

She knew this was Jaune's semblance and she could see more of Yang in Jaune now, even their Semblances look alike and for now act similarly.

But their attitudes were completely different, Yang would scream and go on a rampage. Jaune just looked at Weiss while running, there were no sounds. Even when she threw him giant ice lances, it was like he didn't even look at them, he simply dodged, did a one-handed swing with his spear and the Ice Lance was smashed to pieces, and the last one… he simply ran straight through only slowing him a bit.

Okay now she had to admit, she was worried about Weiss. Jaune had made it towards her and she wasn't moving, and she couldn't blame her, she threw everything at him and he didn't stop, she would also be shocked. But she still reacted at the last second, and she was glad she did, Jaune left a crater on the ground in the place where Weiss was.

There was a brief release of tension across the room when Ms. Goodwitch declared Weiss the winner of the fight.

Then from the seat behind her, Nora said, "That doesn't look at all like spear mastery to me, I doubt it would leave giant holes in the ground". She giggled at that, Yang and Pyrrha laughed as well and Blake smirked. She was going to turn around to see if Ren actually frowned but Professor Goodwitch talked first.

It didn't take her long to destroy Weiss's performance while also taking jabs at Jaune's record when he finally managed to get a genuine compliment from Ms. Goodwitch she knew that he was beaming, it might even be his first compliment from her in the entire semester. But she didn't have time to dwell on it.

Weiss was looking _fragile_, something really weird and concerning to see, she's always strong and confident, always knowing exactly what to do but now…

She knew she cared a lot about all of the teacher's opinion, she was always keeping her attitude in check when she was in front of them, and of all of the teacher's, she admires Professor Goodwitch the most and now she was tearing her down, besides Weiss is harsh on everyone, but she is always harshest on herself, so she must be feeling terrible…

She hadn't noticed when Professor Goodwitch asked a question and she could sense Blake stirring up to answer, but she wasn't who answered it was Jaune, and as he answered there was this weird atmosphere but she didn't care and only focused on a few words Jaune said,"...Morale is half the battle..."

For some reason she kept repeating that as she looked at Weiss, finally she realized what she had to do, she had to cheer up Weiss, after all, she was always taking care of her, now she had to do the same!

But suddenly she remembered something about Weiss, she didn't _do sad_, instead, she got angry and now that she was angry at herself, she was a walking natural disaster.

She wanted to scream towards Jaune that he shouldn't follow her, for God's sake, her whole figure was screaming _murder_, she mentally screamed at Jaune that he should go _any_ other direction, even into the ground, but he just went ahead unaware of the danger ahead of him.

She looked at Yang and Blake, and they too we're sharing looks as if deciding what to do. Professor Goodwitch just started the next match and they still didn't make any moves and, Weiss and Jaune where nowhere to be seen.

She was fearing the worst. Maybe she killed him and Weiss is hiding the body? She was certainly hoping that wasn't the case. She then heard Pyrrha's voice from behind, "What's taking them so long?".

She panicked, she didn't know what she would do if Pyrrha went there to find them there only to find Weiss trying to hide the body! The school would be wrecked, _at best_. She said rapidly, "I'll go see where they are" and she wasn't sure they got it but she was already running.

She rapidly reached the tunnel where hopefully Jaune didn't die. She sneaked a peek and everything was okay, Jaune and Weiss were talking but she couldn't hear clearly what they were talking about but she didn't seem so mad anymore.

She was immediately suspicious, maybe she killed Jaune and used one of her glyphs to revive him or… just move his body, only when didn't see or smell any blood did she sigh in relief, besides he was talking so he was probably alive.

She stayed there just to be safe, and she could see Weiss's tension leaving her body, whatever Jaune was doing, it was working. She pouted, she wanted to be the one to help her partner, even if she was a walking natural disaster.

But she was also glad, she had been trying to get to Weiss to move past her grudge with Jaune, but hadn't made any progress, and now after two months, they were finally talking like friends.

She got the feeling she was seeing Yang teasing Weiss, it was something normal in their room and she had to admit it was funny even when Jaune was doing it. Suddenly Jaune leaned into Weiss bringing his face closer to hers, and she released a surprised sound from her voice, she was expecting Weiss to just punch, impale, slap and more to him, but… she wasn't moving.

She knew she was blushing as red as her cape. But there was no way that was happening! She looked a bit more and decided that she shouldn't peek at them and ran towards her team.

She was in her seat in a moment, she wasn't sure she had used her semblance or not, but that wasn't what mattered right now.

She could sense the five peoples gazes towards her, and she just knew they were sending her curious looks towards her, finally, Yang asked teasingly, "Ruby, why are you blushing?", she answered shaking her head and rapidly denying it, "Not blushing Yang", Yang insisted, "You aren't fooling anybody" she then had a thoughtful look, "What could they be doing in a dark tunnel for over ten minutes?".

She didn't like where Yang was taking this, so she rapidly said, "They were just kissing". That whipped heads towards her, she knew she sucked at keeping secrets, now she realized just how much.

Yang had one of the biggest grins she had seen in her life and Blake just looked shocked, but it may be the most emotion she had seen on her since the start of the semester. The seats behind her were eerily silent and she just didn't want to turn around.

She could then hear whispers around her and it was obvious what it was about. They simply stopped when they heard Professor's Goodwitch voice, "Teams JNPR and RWBY if I hear anything else from your seats you will all be in detention for a week!". And there was silence once again.

* * *

Weiss was worried when she arrived at her seat with Jaune, it was because Pyrrha Nik- Pyrrha was lost in thought, Lie Ren just raised an eyebrow in their direction, Nora Valkyrie had a smirk on her face, a wider one than usual.

But most concerning was her team, Ruby was avoiding her gaze, Blake had the _biggest _smirk she has seen on her face, but that wasn't the most worrying. It was Yang, she didn't know shit-eating grins could grow so big, and the blond was about to talk, but Blake elbowed her side, but it just grew _wider_ and this was aimed at her.

She just sat next to Ruby, since there was no possibility she could sit next to Yang right now. She tried to ask Ruby what was going on and the only reply from her usually talkative partner was that they weren't supposed to talk because they would get detention if they did.

She had to groan at that, it was impossible that the source of Yang's grin came from that. She tried to think about it, what could cause that on Yang, but she had no answer, she just knew it would be bad for her.

The others were also acting weirdly but it didn't seem like they were going to tell her but there was another person who was on the same circumstances as her, so she just turned around and raised an eyebrow at him, it seemed like he got the message and he just shook his head.

No help there, but that got a reaction from the people around them, Ruby fidgeted, Blake's smirk just grew and she didn't even want to look at Yang, she was surprised that she wasn't in pain. Lie Ren just smiled at her, Nora Valkyrie's smirk grew wider and Pyrrha didn't even realize she had turned around. So whatever was going on it involved her and Jaune.

The class went on and she couldn't figure out what was going on, it was eating away at her and she was barely paying attention, she noticed a few of them were called out but they ended faster than usual, and whenever they came back their expression just grew wider.

Finally, the class ended and she looked at Jaune walk towards Professor Goodwitch, she still couldn't believe it, he just seemed so different, she knew Pyrrha was protective of him but it seemed that it went both ways, she felt chills remembering that look he gave her, she now knew why Cardin Winchester looked so terrified that day on Forever Fall.

_She thought they were having a comfortable silence as they had cleared the air between them, but that feeling stopped when he stopped walking. _

_She turned around and gave him a questioning look, wondering if he wanted to talk about something else, she wanted that if he did, he would do it quickly because Professor Goodwitch would notice their absence after so much time had passed, and she knew she didn't want another lecture from her so soon. _

_But her thoughts stopped at that, the white in his hair grew and she wondered why was he using his semblance, for a moment there she thought she was looking at her father, but that feeling was quickly gone. That was because when she saw the look on his eyes she froze. Even her father never had such a look on his eyes. _

_She could see his eyes, cerulean in color, at this moment they felt enormous as if there was nothing else on this tunnel. She could see the cerulean color dig into her soul and her light blue aura responded, it resisted but she could still feel it's pressure. Suddenly a sentence reached her soul._

'_**Weiss. D**__**on't make me regret this '.**_

_It was gone as if it was never there._

_It took her a few moments to realize that he was walking ahead. _

_She turned around and looked at his back, she had this suspicion that he didn't realize what he did, she guessed his semblance, whatever it is, responded to his emotions and acted on them. _

_She eventually caught up with him and she was the same as she remembered, he had this look like he wouldn't hurt a fly._

_Yeah, right._

Suddenly, she felt an arm around her shoulder and she heard Yang's voice, "So it's true, you became Jaune's Snow angel_"_

She was scandalized and rapidly replied, "What!? No! Where did you get that idea"

Yang just looked at Ruby, and Weiss groaned, it was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: What's hell? Having your curtains fall and trying to sleep even though you have your face in the direction of the sun. Well, more action and plot the next chapter. Fixed some mistakes in previous chapters.**

* * *

Pyrrha didn't like complicated, far too many days in her life have been like that.

That was especially true for the last two years of her life. Far too many people took interest in the Invincible Girl, everyone wanted _something_ from her, be it an autograph, a sponsorship, or for her to win another tournament.

At first, it wasn't so bad, she enjoyed the attention, to rise to the expectation of the people around her, to challenge other people and to win by a slight margin.

During the first two tournaments, it was like that. But in the third tournament, everything changed.

There was no challenge.

Some of her opponents had landed a few hits on her but never dropped her below green. It was even worse in the fourth tournament, the only one that had managed to hit her was the finalist but only managed to do it in a last-ditch effort.

She was mad that day. They celebrated as if he was a hero when he barely managed to hit her. She realized that day, she wasn't a person to them anymore. She was just 'The Invincible Girl', a natural disaster, something unstoppable, that's why they celebrated her opponent, he had managed to put a dent on the natural disaster.

That got her to wonder if she should have trained less. She knew she wouldn't do that… no, it was different, she couldn't. The Invincible Girl would force her to train to exhaustion, she wouldn't let her rest if she hadn't done her very best.

But the worst part wasn't the tournaments or the training in the last two years. It was how it ruined her relationships.

Her parents seem to enjoy the attention, they were able to meet the high class of Mistral and Argus, and they seemed to enjoy that, it was something they would have never be able to do otherwise. That was because of her parents where a simple preschool teacher and a blacksmith, and they were introduced to a whole new world because of her.

She was glad they were having fun, but she was seeing them less and less. She would be too busy to see them as she had classes at Sanctum, had to train after, had to deal with sponsorship and go to events. She would arrive late at home and would barely see them. And as they got more involved with Mistral's and Argus's high class they would leave their house at night, sometimes even before she arrived there. There would be days without seeing her parents.

She felt so lonely those days, arriving at a silent house, it wasn't the home she was used to, she was used to arrive to see her smiling mother hoping to tell her about her day, and they would wait for her father that would arrive after she did, where she would ask what type of weapons he worked on that day. She wondered when she was on that lonely house if it was her that her parents loved, or what 'The Invincible Girl' brought them. She couldn't answer that question no matter how hard she thought of it, but… she wasn't sure she wanted an answer, it scared her.

She then realized that even her parents were seeing her as 'The Invincible Girl', expecting her to handle all of those things flawlessly by herself. She had to admit she was mad at them, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything, they just looked so _happy._ She couldn't bring herself to destroy that.

It wasn't only her parents, but also her… friend? She wasn't sure what to call her, they had been friends even before she had won her first tournament. She was the only one that hadn't changed her attitude when she won her first tournament, everyone else just said how great she was for winning Mistral's tournament, well she did as well, but she didn't idolize her as the rest of her classmates.

She was the only one she could be around in Sanctum without being quickly tired. They had fun together in school, and as her parents slowly disappeared from her life, she was someone she could rely on. Eventually, they became a bit more…But that didn't last.

That happened before she won her fourth tournament, they had a… moment and she enjoyed it, but she quickly caught on the change on her friends' attitude, she wanted to head to town more often and would stay in public places, she didn't like that, and she could tell, she liked the attention she received. She had to act as the 'The Invincible Girl' more and more and she _hated _it, her… the relationship didn't last long.

And she was all alone.

After she won the fourth tournament, she felt lonely, scared and mad. She was trapped by the expectation of the people around her, and her duty to fulfill them, she couldn't see any way out. She didn't want to be 'The Invincible Girl' anymore, she didn't want to be in the spotlight… she wanted to be free, to be comfortable, but she couldn't escape… that was until she met Headmaster Ozpin.

_'Would you like to study at Beacon?' _

She didn't hesitate, she immediately accepted. She could see a way out, from Argus, from Mistral, from her family, from her friend. **From herself**.

Suddenly she felt something on her cheek, she let out a small sound of surprise, and turned her head towards her left and saw Jaune who had a small smile and his index finger hanging a few inches from her face. She let out a small smile. He apologized as he lowered his 'weapon', "Sorry, kind of weird seeing you spacing out".

She let a small smile at his concern and said softly, "Yeah, I usually don't", he had a questioning look, but she felt someone's gaze on them. Professor Goodwitch was looking at her directly. Before Jaune could ask what was wrong, she showed her palm, trying to signal to stop. His look only deepened, but he didn't speak.

When Professor Goodwitch gaze left, she signaled with her hand towards her, then pointed at her mouth with her index finger, then moved it side to side, trying to signal that they shouldn't speak. He let out a small 'Oh', but still gave her a look that they should talk later. She just gave a small nod.

She took a small glance at Jaune's spear, it was leaning against his shoulder as he sat looking at the match.

She could say that it was the source of all of her problems right now. It was changing all of her life, and it did it in no more than half an hour.

She was a bit disappointed that she couldn't train Jaune into a great warrior, but she didn't mind, as people would surely shut up about her partner not being good enough for Beacon. They weren't exactly subtle, the insults and sneers he got from his classmates, but he acted as if he didn't see them, She knew better, he definitely saw them. She had asked him about it, and he simply said:

_'They are just words, they can't hurt me'. _

She could see it was deeper than that, he simply didn't care about them, that didn't mean he would leave them be if they were in trouble, like an Ursa Major trying to eat them… It was that their words had no power over him, it was a simple thing, but not everyone could do that… like herself.

That didn't mean she would just leave them be, she wouldn't resort to blind violence… maybe she would, but only on combat class. She would make sure to take special care of those that looked down on Jaune. He definitely noticed after a few matches, he wasn't opposed to that, as he was before Forever Fall, and he simply said to her with a smile on his face:

_'Aww, Aren't you sweet', she could see it in his face that he meant it. _

She still remembered that embarrassing feeling, at him, calling out on her and the fact that he called her sweet as if she wasn't the one to knock around her opponent across the whole arena, before finally slamming him against the floor.

She had been called many things, beautiful, strong, unstoppable… but _never _sweet.

That day she knew she wasn't wrong in picking Jaune as her partner and even keeping his secret about her transcripts, she wasn't 'The Invincible Girl' to him, she was just Pyrrha, his friend, his partner.

It was simple, she had his back and he had hers. She could rely on him, it wasn't like that at first but in the weekend after Forever Fall she knew he could trust him to help her. She remembered that day clearly.

* * *

Her team wanted to go to Vale, she didn't want to and was showing a reluctant expression. Jaune saw that and he asked, "You don't want to go?". She felt Ren and Nora's gazes and she quickly said with her practiced smile, "No, I want to go".

This was an important time for their team, Jaune had told them about his transcripts and they didn't seem to mind, but she still wanted to do more things with the team, just to make sure. Even if she had to deal with those vultures.

She then felt Jaune's hardening gaze, she knew he had caught on to her, "Why don't you want to go?", she tried again, "I wan-", he cut her off, "Come on Pyrrha, tell us, we won't know how to help you if we don't know the problem.

She knew he was calling out on her, it was like that night on the roof, but the roles were reversed, she sighed, and said, "I don't want to go to Vale, because of the reporters and fans". She saw Jaune's expression and it was saying, 'Is that all?' she quickly dreaded the follow-up question 'They are just reporters and fans. How bad can they be?'.

But that question never came, he simply said with a smile, "We can just disguise you", she released a small sigh of relief but was still worried and said with a resigned voice, "I've tried, it doesn't go so well". He just pointed at the rest of our team, that had a weird expression on their faces, and said, "You didn't have us before, let us disguise you and if you don't think it will work, Ren and Nora will just go Vale on their own."

By the look of Jaune, she knew he wouldn't leave her alone in the dorms, she was touched, she figured she could say that it was good even if it wasn't but dismissed it, Jaune could tell when she lied.

She looked at Nora, she seemed excited as she flipped her closet as Ren tries to clean up her mess, she was worried she would toss a grenade and destroy the room… again. But it hasn't happened in over a month. Suddenly something covered her face and there was only black.

She took it off and could see what it was. It was a hoodie, it was black and with red lines intertwining diagonally until it reached the shoulder. She liked it. She then heard Jaune, "My hoodies are the only thing that a girl can use, so he doesn't have a lot of options here", she simply said with a smile, "I like it". She held it close to her stomach.

Jaune then asked Nora if she found anything, and due to the huge difference in sizes between them, there was only a single thing, a huge sun hat, she wasn't sure where she got that, she hasn't seen it in the two months they lived together.

Nora put it on and the hat flipped down covering half her body. Definitely uncomfortable to walk with. Kind of hard to walk if you can't see. Nora just yelled excitedly, "This is perfect! Nobody will recognize you if they can't see you!" Also true, but they could still see her… Jaune intervened, "Let's leave it as a plan B", Nora just pouted as she left the hat in her desk, and she had to laugh at that, Ren smiled as well.

Jaune then looked at her and said with an embarrassed expression, "Well we don't have clothes that fit you, so do you have… you know… normal clothes", she laughed at that, and said rolling her eyes, "Yes Jaune, I don't only have the school uniform and my combat gear". She left the hoodie on the chair, went to the closet and took a brown t-shirt, red pants and a pair of sneakers. She then left her headpiece on her desk and went to change to the bathroom.

When she came out, there were two new people in the room, Yang and Ruby, she guessed Jaune had asked team RWBY for their help.

Yang then said, "Wow, P-Money you look good", and she also heard Ruby agree, she simply thanked them. She then put on the hoodie, it was big, but not as big as she thought it would be, it reached below the waist and the sleeves almost reached half of her hand, also her long hair was beneath the hoodie. She then heard Jaune say, "It's one of my old ones, packed it here by mistake". That made more sense.

Yang then said, "But you are missing something", she handed her a pair of sunglasses, she put them on, and heard Ruby's voice, "You look so different!", And Yang responded as if trying to convince her, "That's the magic of clothes!", Ruby just looked at her and after a moment of silence Yang said with a shrug, "Well, had to try".

Jaune was looking at her and frowning a bit and before she could ask, "I know what else is missing", he grabbed Crocea Mors and tossed it at her.

She quickly grabbed it and everyone was looking at him with a questioning glance, when he noticed that, he said, "Well everyone is with weapons here, or combat clothing so it would be weird if she had neither". Nora smiled at him and 'patted' him in the back, making him almost fall over and she said, "Nice catch, fearless leader!".

She smiled at that, she was touched he simply handed over his weapon over such a simple thing. She clipped in her pants, but was a bit too long and made it a bit awkward to walk with. Jaune noticed that and said "I got just the thing", he looked in his closet, he gave her a leather sword holder for her back. It felt a bit awkward as it wasn't her own weapon but much less than before.

Jaune then said with an expectation on his voice, "Sooo, go see yourself in the mirror", she did, and she was surprised, she looked completely different.

She had the large hoodie and its red threads crossed with the sword holder, it looked a bit big, but not enough to be eye-catching, had a sword hilt poking over her right shoulder, she also had the sunglasses that helped cover her face but even with them she could tell, she looked relaxed_._

She said with a smile towards them, "Let's go to Vale", they all had smiles at the work well done and headed towards the bullheads. Apparently Yang and Ruby also decided to join in, she asked about Weiss and Blake. Yang and Ruby had bored expressions as they replied curtly, "Studying" said Ruby, "Reading" said Yang. Nora then said with an air of understanding, "Yeah, I know how dull a partner like that can be", Ren just rolled his eyes and they laughed.

They were soon on the streets of Vale, they were talking and having fun when suddenly Ruby saw a bakery and rushed in. Yang then said, "Vomit-Boy, do you mind checking in on Ruby, to make sure she doesn't buy too many cookies?", He only replied as he walked into the bakery, "It was once, Yang, once". Yang just said snappily, "Tell that to my shoes". She giggled a bit at that, thankfully he only had airsickness when he was nervous.

Suddenly Yang was in front of her and said teasingly, "So P-Money, you looked awfully happy when you put on the hoodie. Are you hiding something?", She was a bit confused and asked, "What would I be hiding?".

Yang put on a thoughtful expression and tapped her cheek with her finger and after a moment she replied, "I don't know… your _love _for Jaune?".

Her mind went into overdrive to find a possible answer, because she knew that if Yang started teasing her with Jaune it would only be a matter of time before he found out, and that would complicate things and she hadn't been so happy in a long time and she didn't want to change things, she found an answer and before she could think deeply of it it was already out of her mouth.

"I like girls", she blanked at her own answer, it wasn't wrong, she had only kissed a girl in all of her life and she enjoyed it, but she hadn't been attracted to many people so she wasn't sure. She also felt stupid, she didn't want to change things and then said that.

There was a moment of silence before Yang stepped in close and said teasingly, "Oh, so do you find me _hot_? She blushed and looked away and she heard Yang's cocky voice, "You don't need to answer that" She wasn't sure what that proved, she was also embarrassed when Jaune took his shirt off…

She had to admit, she was scared there for a second, that they would treat her differently, but Nora and Ren said a few supportive words but didn't seem to care all that much. Well, what else would she expect, fake transcripts didn't faze them, so why would this be any different.

Jaune and Ruby came out of the store, and Jaune had failed, Ruby came out with a huge bag. Yang glared at Jaune and said, "You had one job!", Jaune said meekly, "Well she was going to buy twice that…" Yang then went into mother hen mode and scolded Ruby for buying so many, while Ruby pouted.

They explored Vale for a while, managed to get a few things for their room, mainly a few posters to put on, but eventually, they separated, Nora and Ren went to buy pancake ingredients while Yang and Ruby went to buy ammunition. She went with Jaune to a cafe to wait for them.

They sat by the window, and as it was getting late she took off Yang's sunglasses. They were having a fun time, but she was avoiding something, she was scared but eventually, she told him what she told Yang, and he didn't seem fazed. She was glad, nothing had changed.

After some time she heard a voice, and she was instantly frustrated, "Hello, Pyrrha Nikkos", it was a man in his thirties dressed in a suit. She instantly crosses her arms in front of her and coldly said, "Hello".

He wasn't discouraged, he took a seat from a nearby table and sat in theirs. Jaune said in an even voice, she didn't know he had, "Who invited you to this table?" The man simply ignored him and said, "I have a business proposition for you, my company would like for you to spons-" Jaune cut him off, he probably noticed she didn't want to be close to this man, "Let's go Pyrrha, we can go wait for them in another place".

He stood up and she put on the sunglasses and followed him, but the man also stood up, and tried to follow them, she felt resigned, but before he took a single step, Jaune turned around and stepped in front of her, and she saw the man freeze, he was stiff, it was like he couldn't take a single step. Jaune then said in the same even voice, "Leave her alone". She could see the sweat covering the businessman, he looked terrified, just like Cardin a few days ago.

Jaune paid at the counter and they left. Eventually, they met up with the rest and went back to Beacon. She also asked them to keep it, that she liked girls, a secret, no reason to feed the vultures. They agreed.

* * *

She was glad he was her partner, he simply cared about her, if she was uncomfortable he would notice and do his best for her, it was just that simple and she would do her best to do the same for him.

She liked that about Jaune, he was simple, and it was exactly what she needed. In a way, the spear he was holding was a perfect representation of him, just a wooden shaft and a metal tip, as simple as it could get in the era of mechashift weapons.

But that wasn't the only thing she likes about him, he also enjoys the way he looked at her in their training sessions. He just looked at her, silently. That mattered to her, because as he said recently 'a fight is more than a physical exchange but also a psychological one as well', and she could see the emotions flashing across her opponent's faces and they generally were fear and resignation, they didn't even try.

But Jaune, he would always try his best and he wouldn't give up. Again, it was a simple thing, but it was a hard thing to do. Because of that, she was excited about their training sessions, even if he wasn't the strongest opponent he was someone fun to spar with, he always had new ideas to challenge her. Not that they worked, she had far too much experience, but it was fun nonetheless.

Suddenly she blanked out and what she was trying to avoid came up in her mind.

_'They just kissed'. _

She felt frustrated, she didn't like Weiss, she reminded her of everything she ran away from. The wealth, the high class, the sponsorships. Besides she also looked down on Jaune, she wasn't sure what he saw in her. But what bothered her the most was that it came out of the blue, they haven't even talked in _months!_

Yet they kissed, she was worried Weiss would be interested in Jaune now when he was strong because she would barely look his way before today, and if that was the case she knew it would end badly.

She didn't know how she would act with Weiss as Jaune's girlfriend, would she have to stay away? She refused to do that, Jaune was her best friend and she wouldn't let Weiss keep him from her. Suddenly she remembered Yang's words:

_'I don't know… your __love__ for Jaune?'_

She never really answered that, not to Yang and not to herself, she only ran away from the question.

Could she like Jaune? And now she was feeling jealous? She didn't know how to answer that. She simply stared blankly at nothing in particular.

Then she sensed a bit of movement from her side, Jaune was leaning forwards, putting his elbow on his leg and supporting his head with his hand. She focused on him a bit, before glancing at Jaune's lips, she then turned away rapidly.

Yes, she liked him, she could say that much by what flashed in her head, but this only frustrated her more, Jaune and Weiss just kissed!

Her head was only filled with differing thoughts for the rest of the class, she was definitely attracted to Jaune, but that would change things, and she was already satisfied with her life right now, she hasn't been so happy in _years,_ and she didn't want to ruin what they already had.

Eventually, class ended and Jaune said to her, "We'll talk later, Ms. Goodwitch called me to her office", she nodded blankly, and he followed Professor Goodwitch. As people left the classroom, she saw that their teams weren't moving and Weiss was in a daze staring at Jaune's back. She felt her heart sinking.

She then saw Yang wrap her arm around Weiss's shoulder and say, "So it's true, you became Jaune's Snow angel_"._

Weiss looked absolutely shocked, she wasn't sure if it was a good or bad sign and immediately said, "What!? No! Where did you get that idea?", Yang just looked at Ruby, and then Weiss did the same and groaned.

She then saw Weiss glare at Ruby, "Why would you say that?", Ruby immediately hid in her red cloak, and was fidgeting intensively as she stuttered, "W-well, y-you were taking so long and you were mad and Jaune went in there…" Weiss tapped her feet intensely and said angrily, "So how does that connect to what Yang just said?".

Everyone was curious and were watching intently at the conversation, Ruby said after a moment of hesitation, "W-Well, you were mad after the match.", She was? She didn't notice, maybe she was somewhat dazed at how well Jaune had done that she wasn't paying attention, or maybe it was just Ruby knowing her partner very well. Ruby then continued, "And you don't like Jaune at all" Yang intervened right there, she said raising an eyebrow, "Or does she?".

Weiss said angrily, "I do not!", She was somewhat relieved at that. Weiss had an impatient look directed at Ruby, she understood that how does her not liking Jaune relate to them kissing? then Ruby said, "Well, I was afraid you were going to ki-hurt Jaune, so I went to see if everything was okay", she almost said kill didn't she before she got to ask, Ruby continued, "but everything was okay", Yang intervened again, she said teasingly_, _"sounds like it was better than _okay_".

Weiss just glared at her and motioned for Ruby to continue, she did, "Well, you guys here having fun" Yang had something to say as she wiggled her eyebrows and it was getting on her nerves, "Yeah she did". Weiss shouted at her, "Xiao-Long let your sister finish!", Yang didn't look affected and after a moment of silence Ruby continued, "It looked like Jaune was teasing you like Yang does and then…" Weiss groaned and said "We didn't kiss Ruby, he just leaned over", Ruby had a hesitant expression as she said, "But you weren't moving and… you were staring at his face".

Pyrrha heart stopped at that and then Weiss shouted, "If you had stayed a second longer you would have seen that I kicked him and went ahead", but what she said was even more worrying, so Jaune tried to kiss Weiss?, then she heard Blake's voice, "So Jaune tried to kiss you?".

Weiss sternly said, "No, he didn't, he was just mocking me", Blake seemed doubtful, "How does he leaning over, mock you?", Weiss sighed, "He was making me focus before he said something obvious". They released a collective 'Oh'. She felt the weight leaving her heart.

She could see Ruby was a bit embarrassed, but she talked anyway, "So what were you talking about?" Weiss just said simply, "He just apologized for annoying me at the start of the semester" Yang whistled at that and said, "Wow, you really let him have it, you were in there for more than ten minutes" and Weiss didn't say anything and started heading towards the exit. They followed but Ren then said, "Ruby said that he was teasing Weiss, so there must have been more to it". Weiss didn't stop and they did a light jog towards her, and she could see Weiss tensing up.

Yang was the first to speak up, and of course, she did in a teasing tone "Come on, Weiss, just admit it, there's nothing wrong with kissing Jaune Arc", she resisted the urge to strangle the blond. Weiss didn't react and just continued walking, but Yang didn't let up, "Come on, you couldn't resist him as he almost _nailed _you into the floor and _pounded_ you into the wall".

They all blushed at her words, even Ren seemed a bit flustered, and she could see Weiss's ears turn a bit red, and she was walking faster. She resisted the urge to make Yang hit her own face with her own gauntlets.

She didn't have to see Yang's face to see that her grin was growing, her voice was enough as she said, "You wanted to cover all the bases! Though you did it in reverse". Weiss just hissed, "We. Didn't. Kiss". Yang then replied, "So what did you really talk about?".

They had reached the dorms, and Weiss wasn't responding Yang's question, so Ruby asked her own most likely trying to help her partner "Did you ask about Jaune's semblance or how good he was with his spear", she could see Yang moving to answer with a grin but apparently Blake thought it was enough and elbowed Yang's side, stopping her.

Weiss then sighed tiredly as they reached their rooms, "No I didn't", then Yang said seriously, "Weiss you aren't helping your case here, you didn't ask about the two major things that changed today and only said that he apologized. We also know that he was teasing you and when he leaned over, you didn't move. Not only that but you are hiding something".

Weiss just glared at her and said, "It's private", Yang's was going to say something, and she knew she wasn't going to like it so she intervened first, "We could just ask Jaune". They all looked at her and after a moment Blake said, "Yeah, Jaune isn't a great liar, so we should be able to tell".

Their team shared a glance, and she knew what they were thinking, he did forge his transcripts and got into Beacon and he still kept it from team RWBY for a long time with no problems, so...

She just unlocked the door to the room before they glanced at each other for too long. They all entered the room and Yang kept trying to pester Weiss into telling her, but she just ignores her with her scroll. The rest of them started playing or reading something in their scrolls as well, all except Ruby who just kept a guilt-filled expression as she looked at her partner.

She kept trying to distract herself with her scroll but it wasn't working as well as she was hoping, she was mostly sure that Weiss and Jaune didn't kiss, but there was still that nagging feeling in her mind.

After this going for about ten minutes, the door was open and Jaune walked in and Yang was immediately in front of him pointing an accusing finger at him as she said, "Confess! You and Weiss kissed!"

Jaune immediately had a confused expression as she looked at Weiss and said, "We did?".

Yang immediately deflated and everyone knew that they didn't kiss. She was finally relieved.


End file.
